


Music Theory

by handsinforests



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory AU, Rock Band AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinforests/pseuds/handsinforests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven decides to come back to her and Clarke's apartment one day with various musical instruments, stringing along Clarke's ex-best friend's sister and one Octavia Blake behind her. What happens next is an adventure through the groups' feelings towards each other and across the country. *On Hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Let's make a band, bitches!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Obviously I don't own The 100 or any of the characters. Nor do I own the original idea actually. I read "Seems Like a Good Day to Fall in Love" by vands88, and their one shot of a rock band au really stuck out to me. So much so, that I just had to write in the universe. Admittedly, I mis-remembered and thought that it was Clarke/Anya/Octavia/Raven. But who doesn't love a little bit of these four?

“That’s your bright idea Raven?” Clarke asked as her roommate and best friend hauled the first of several instruments into their apartment. “We can barely afford rent but you want to ‘travel the world’ as a band?” 

 

Raven wiped the sweat off her brow, leaning to rub at her braced leg. “Yeah, you gotta better idea to make quick cash?” She raised an eyebrow at the blonde, seeing that she was adamantly refusing to meet her eye and only grumbled ‘yeah, a job.’ “Exactly, so why don’t you let me do what I know best and fix these up.” 

 

“There’s no space for those!” Clarke said exasperatedly, only stopping her sighs and grunts of disapproval after a pointed look from Raven to help her carry in a drum set. “I don’t think two people playing in a band with four instruments will work well on stage, Rae.” 

 

“Well thankfully I’m a genius, so I invited a couple of people over to get this thing started.” 

 

“Well who-” Clarke was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by a ‘let’s make a band, bitches!’ “Not Octavia. There’s no way.” 

 

“Oh come on, Clarke! Do you know any other drummers?” Raven replied as she opened the door. “Octavia. Anya.” More sounds of protest were heard from the resident blonde as Octavia and Anya stepped into the apartment, the latter seemingly intent on not making eye contact with anyone and instead judging the eclectic mix of decorations in the living room. Octavia was much more jovial, entertaining herself by jumping behind the stack of drum pieces and inspecting them. 

 

Clarke quickly yanked Raven into the kitchen, lowering her voice. “I don’t know what possessed you to invite  _ them _ over of all people, but I want them gone.” 

 

“What happened to the past is the past, blondie?” Raven sneered, eyeing the slight bruise Clarke had left on her arm.

 

“Look, are we gonna go over the details of the band or what?” Octavia rudely interrupted, again. 

  
“We’re in college, Griffin. Let’s have some fun.” Raven moved to set up the guitar, having already designated herself the ‘band techie’. 

 

Anya, for her sake as well as Clarke’s, had already decided that this idea of Raven’s was destined to be a flop. Though even she couldn’t help but think that it would be nice to be in a band, even if it was with her sister’s ex best friend. She began to unpack her bass, glad that she had kept it long after she’d stopped making music. 

“Octavia you can’t set up the drums here! These walls are too thin!” Clarke, the self-designated band manager, ordered. If this was going down in her apartment she’d better have a say. 

  
“Then how are we supposed to practice?” Octavia pouted.    
  
“We aren’t practicing at all right now! What am I even supposed to be doing in this band of misfits?” 

 

“Too bad that name’s already taken.” Anya muttered. 

 

“Maybe vocals, Clarke?” Raven suggested mirthfully. 

 

“Shut up.” Clarke took the mic from Raven anyway, keeping in mind to leave it off. 

 

“Anya, you got that tuned already?” Raven asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure I can tune my own bass, yes.” 

 

“Just checking, cheekbones.” Anya rolled her eyes, unwilling to let a blush come over her. 

 

“Alright, so we need a band name.” 

 

“Pansies.” Clarke offered. 

 

“No!” The others chimed in quickly.

 

“And it won’t be art supplies either.” Raven joked.

  
“Wait, that actually might be good.”    
  
“You’re not serious, O.” 

 

“Actually, that’s a pretty alright name. But it could be supply closet.” Anya spoke. 

 

“I’m not going in the closet again, nope.” Raven vetoed. 

 

“Fine.”

“What about supplies and rent?”    
  
“Where’d you get rent from?” 

 

“Oh I dunno, maybe my job instead of some shitty band?” 

  
“I’m personally insulted by that.”

 

“Of course you would be, Octavia.” 

 

“How about Raven and the Ravenettes?”   
  
“Or maybe Clarke and her Shitty Friends.” 

 

“If we’re going to make a band at all we need to stop fighting each other.” Anya commanded. “Now, it’s best if we all just pick something important to us and blend the elements together.”

 

“Food.” Octavia added in.    
  
“Hey no fair, that’s mine!” Raven argued. 

  
“Well I said it first so -” 

 

“No fighting, remember?” Anya put her hand on her head. This was going to be a long day. 

  
The others continued to squabble between themselves until finally, Raven had an epiphany. “Alright, so Octavia’s is food, Anya’s is family, mine is my work and Clarke’s is art. What about commissioned family dinner? There’s -”

  
“Okay honestly Rae, I love you, but that’s the worst sounding band name ever.” Clarke said what both Anya and Octavia were thinking.  

  
“Fine then, what’s your idea?” 

 

“A Painted Family Car.”   
  
“There’s no food in there.” Octavia quipped.

  
“Why are you here again, Octavia?” 

 

“Famod Arcar.” Anya sighed, fed up with the other’s bullshit.

 

“What?” The three girls stopped bickering to stare at Anya. 

  
“Famod Arcar, I just mashed the words together. Or it could be Folly Engart.”  

  
“Can’t we just choose something that sounds cool instead?” Raven grumbled. 

  
“Alright genius, any suggestions?” 

 

“Yeah, like, the Arkers or something.” 

 

“Or the Grounders.”

 

“Let’s take it to a vote, then.” Clarke raised. “All in favor of Folly Engart say aye.” 

 

“Literally no one wants that.”    
  
“All in opposition say nay.” 

 

“Nay.” The group said collectively. 

 

“Alright then, aye for the Arkers.” One ‘aye’ rang off. “And the Grounders?” The other three replied positively. 

 

“Whatever.” Raven said dejectedly. “But I get to write the first song.”   
  
“That’s a fair deal. So it’s decided then? We’re The Grounders and Raven gets to write the first song.”

 

“We can change the band name though, right?” 

 

“If there’s a majority vote in favor of the change. We have to do things democratically here.”

 

“Thanks Ms. President.” Snickered Octavia, before getting jabbed in the side by Raven’s elbow. 

  
  


*

 

“So band practice next Tuesday then? At 1:30?” 

  
“Yep, works for me.”   
  
“Me too.”   
  


“I’ll bring my bass.” 

 

“Alright then, that’s settled. See you later.”

 

After the couple had been escorted out, Clarke turned on her heel towards Raven. “What were you thinking?! Anya?  _ Octavia? _ ”

 

“Look, honestly, whatever shit you three still have against each other has gotta go if this band is gonna take off.”

 

“What makes you think I care about the band taking off?”

 

“Maybe the fact that I care? Why do you think I bought all this crap, Griff?” 

 

Clarke sighed. “Alright, Rae.”

 

“Good.” Raven began to unplug the amplifiers and put the cords in one of the guitar cases.

 

“Hey Rae?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

  
“When you decide to make decisions like this again,” she gestured to the amount of instruments and cables scattered through the living room, “let me know first.”

 

“Got it, Griff.” 


	2. First Lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was almost not updated today but it's here! All of this is unbeta'd so if there's any mistakes that's all on me and Google Docs' terrible spell check. Thanks for all the kudos, etc! And don't worry, I'm working on the Bar AU oneshots too.

“Alright, the meeting is now in session.” Octavia mocked Clarke, who was currently in class. “First, I would like to congratulate myself, Clarke Griffin, on being very blonde and super smart. I am also amazing at painting and being diplomatic. Secondly, I’ll give the floor over to Raven, who will discuss her progress on our first song.” 

 

“Okay so basically it’s about that time I met that Harper chick in a club and just about banged her on the dance floor, right? So this is what I’ve got so far.” Raven began a melody on the guitar, softly humming. 

 

_ It isn’t like I haven’t had a few drinks, _

_ But I still think you’re the prettiest girl here, _

_ Besides me of course, _

_ And where else would I wanna be, _ _   
_ _ Aside from wrapped behind you as you grind on me _

 

“Rae that’s great but no.” 

 

“Oh come on, Octavia. We agreed I’d get to write the first song!” 

 

“That was the agreement, O.” 

  
“Alright babe. More importantly though, who gets to write the next one?”   
  
“How about we all write that one together?” Anya offered. 

 

“And how exactly are we gonna do that with Clarke hounding us?” 

 

“Can we chill out on the Clarke insults O? She’s still my best friend, y’know.” Raven defended.

 

“Fine.” 

 

Clarke’s timing couldn’t have been better, as the telltale sign of keys in the door signaled to everyone that she was home. “Hey guys, what’d I miss?” 

 

“I just showed these two what I’ve got on my awesome song so far.” 

 

“Oh sweet. So I guess we should start working on another song too, right?” Clarke put her bookbag down and chucked her shoes off, slumping onto the couch. “But it should be a collab between all of us, I think.”   
  


“Yeah, we were thinking that too.” Octavia supplied. “Maybe an origin story of sorts, like how we all met and then what brought us to making this band.” 

  
Raven had begun lightly strumming at this point, switching the electric guitar for an acoustic one. “Yeah like, Clarke and I meeting O in elementary school, and how O tripped me on the playground for answering a question she’d wanted to answer in class.” 

 

“I still stand by that decision, Rae.” 

 

“And then how you pushed me for messing with Octavia, yeah.” Clarke added on. 

 

“Skip to high school when Clarke and Lexa met, aka my time to shine.” Anya smirked. 

 

“So let’s start on lyrics, right?”   
  
“Actually, hey Ray do you think I still know a couple chords?” Clarke asked. 

  
“I guess, you wanna do guitar too?” 

 

“I might as well pick it up again. I haven’t really played since, y’know.” The silence afterwards didn’t catch the group off guard, but left them all a little on the down side. “Anyway, yeah, hand me the electric one, let me see what I can do.” 

 

As Clarke began a soft melody, Anya pulled Octavia off to the kitchen. “Cool it with making fun of Clarke, alright? She made a mistake, the least you could do is be a little more understanding.” 

 

“And what about her understanding me, An?”

  
“Did you ever try to talk to her after, O? Or did you think she needed to apologize to you first for having her heart broken.” Octavia only huffed, not meeting her girlfriend’s eyes. “O, look, I know you and Clarke had a falling out, but that was in high school. We’re adults now, and if you’ve got a problem with her you need to talk to her about it.” 

 

“What am I supposed to say? Sorry that your ex best friend rejected you after you broke up with Finn for her so you shut out everyone, including my brother, and then got mad at me when I took his side?” 

  
Anya sighed. “The situation isn’t ideal, I agree. But you want to make the band work, right? Because as much as you don’t like to show it, I know this means a lot to you. I know you want to be friends with Clarke again. So apologize, and she’ll apologize too.” 

 

“Whatever.” Octavia said dismissively, moving back towards the drums and leaving her girlfriend in the kitchen. 

 

The band continued the rest of practice mostly peacefully, but not without some tension between the stubborn brunette and Clarke. 

 

“I think we should all exchange numbers.” Raven suggested.

 

“Rae we both have your number.” Octavia stated. 

  
“Yeah but Clarke doesn’t have either of your numbers, so.” 

  
Clarke groaned, but picked herself up off the couch and entered her number into Anya’s phone. “Share it with Octavia.” She shoved the phone in Anya’s hand and stormed off into her room. 

 

*

 

The next day, Octavia was surprised to see that Clarke had texted her.

 

**[Octavia Blake (4:08 pm, yesterday) -** It’s O. **]**

 

**[Clarke Griffin (1:20 pm)  -** _ Hey O, I think we need to talk. _ **]**

 

**[Octavia Blake (1:25 pm) -** _ What about? _ **]**

 

**[Clarke Griffin (1:26 pm) -** _ Senior year… just come over when you can, okay? _ **]**

 

**[Octavia Blake (1:30 pm) -** _ Yeah, whatever. _ **]**

 

It was another hour before Clarke heard a knock on the door. “Hey Octavia.” 

  
“Hi, Clarke. You gonna start talking or did I waste my time coming over?” 

 

“Look, I’m really sorry about what happened. I was hurting from Lexa’s rejection and shut everyone out when I shouldn’t have. But I didn’t mean to hurt Bell, I didn’t know he liked me. He just… I needed someone and he was there, and things got out of hand.” 

 

Octavia scoffed. “So what’s that have to do with me?” 

 

“I stopped being your friend over something silly, I should’ve respected that you took his side. He’s your brother after all. Just - ugh, I - I wrote a song about it so just, listen please?” Clarke walked to the other side of the room and grabbed her guitar before settling on the couch. “Look, would you at least sit down and stop looking like you’re gonna bolt?” 

 

Octavia huffed, but settled herself on the arm chair across from the couch. “This better be good, Griffin.” Clarke began to strum lightly on the guitar, before launching into soft lyrics. 

 

_ I messed up and I hurt my friends,  _

_ Because I was hurt myself, _

_ I wanted to ask for help,  _

_ But I shut everyone out instead _

 

_ And I’m sorry for what I did, _

_ It wasn’t right, _

_ But I really miss you,  _

_ And I just want us to be friends again _

 

Clarke sang the rest of the song before setting the instrument aside and bringing her eyes back to Octavia’s. “I know this doesn’t mean we’re friends now, but I really am sorry Octavia.” 

 

“I’m sorry for not being there for you.” Octavia mumbled. “You know I’m not a sap, Clarke. Make me some food and maybe I’ll stay to watch a movie.” Clarke smiled, knowing that at least she wasn’t on Octavia’s hit list any longer. 

  
“Popcorn’s comin’ right up.” 

 

“And pizza!” The brunette called after her.

  
“And pizza.” 


	3. Sweet Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's talk of a battle of the bands and apparently Anya's wearing a corset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's a little short, though the next one will make up for it. Also Lexa and Costia make an appearance, granted it's small but their part will get bigger in later chapters.

“There’s a Battle of the Bands at the Polis Music Hall next month.” Octavia said casually through the chocolate chip cookie in her mouth. “We should enter, get ourselves out there.” 

“What?” Raven paused her game to look back at Octavia, who was busy scouring for more cookies. “We don’t have enough songs for that.” 

“We only need two, and besides it’s been like a month since we started this thing, we should have some really awesome material in us.” 

“Well then tell Clarke and Anya to haul their asses over here, we’ve got work to do.” 

Soon enough, Clarke and Anya made their way to Octavia’s apartment, the latter quite disappointed that she wouldn’t get her after work nap. 

“So obviously we’re using my song, but we haven’t even started on the collab one.”

“Way to not have an ego about it, Rae.” Clarke muttered, more focused on tuning her guitar.

“So I was thinking maybe something like this,” Raven began to play a light melody on her guitar, humming along to fill in the places she didn’t have lyrics yet. 

“Well it doesn’t sound terrible, Raven.” Anya said. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, ice queen. Clarke, what did you think?”

“It’s good, Rae.”

“O?”

“I like the part where I punch Finn in the face.” 

“So we’re in agreement then, that’s the second song. Sweet, I’ll add in some sick riffs for you Griff.”

The rest of practice went on smoothly, and soon enough it was just Octavia and Anya in the apartment. “So, considering we have the place all to ourselves,” The shorter girl began, tracing a faint line up Anya’s arm, “what do you wanna do?” 

“Sleep.” Anya deadpanned, before promptly turning and leaving Octavia in the living room, shocked. 

Unfortunately, as soon as the taller girl made her way into bed, her ringtone obnoxiously rang out, filling the space with electronic music. “God damn it,” she muttered, fumbling her arms out of the sheets to grab her phone, “What do you want, Lexa?” 

“Is someone upset that they don’t get their nappy time?” Lexa snarked, giggling as Costia gave her a thumbs up. 

“Shut up Lex. Why’d you call me?” 

“Clarke mentioned something about a battle of the bands and she wants Costia and I to come.” 

“Of course she does. Well that’s an olive branch if you two are ever going to get one, so I suggest you free your schedules.”

“Well with me being a successful business woman and all I don’t know if -” 

“Oh geez Lex, you do your homework the day it’s assigned you literally have nothing going on that Saturday.” Costia was heard yelling in the background, followed by a grumble and what was probably a kiss.

“Well yes, alright, we’ll be there.” From the sounds of it, Lexa was blushing, which means although Anya wasn’t the cause of it it still made the conversation worth while. 

“See you there, sis.” Anya hung up on the pair and threw herself back under the covers, inviting Octavia under a little while later.

*

Raven and Clarke sat at breakfast the next day. “So that means you and O made up, right?” 

“I guess. It isn’t gonna be like it was before but I don’t think she’s as angry as she was before. And honestly, I was tired of holding a grudge against her anyway.” 

“So then what about Anya?” 

“I’ll talk to her some other time. It’s… different with her, y’know?” 

“How so, Griff? You pushed Anya out the same way you pushed Bell and everyone else out.” 

The blonde sighed, pausing to take a sip of her own juice before launching into what was sure to be a lengthy conversation. “I used to have a crush on her, Rae. Who wouldn’t?”

“Seriously? Why didn’t you say something, I don’t think she would’ve been totally opposed to the idea.” 

“Because I thought she was straight, Raven! She never told anyone otherwise and regardless, I’d never have a chance with her. You’ve seen her Rae, how could I measure up to that?” 

“Look, Clarke. You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that? You and Anya would be like two blonde peas in a pod. When things fell through with Lexa she could’ve been there for you if you’d let her be.” 

“Then why didn’t she try harder?!” Clarke snapped, slamming her fist on the table. “Why didn’t she tell me Lexa wasn’t single, why did she let me push her away?” 

“That’s something you’ll have to ask her, Clarke. In the meanwhile why don’t we watch a movie or something, take our mind off of the past, yeah?” 

*

The women were all gathered in Raven and Clarke’s living room once again, instruments in hand. All except for Anya, which was peculiar given that the older woman was never late for anything. “Where’s Anya? She's never this late.” Raven asked. 

“I don’t know, but I texted her like twenty minutes ago and she’s usually really good about that kind of stuff.” Octavia replied. 

“Maybe she’s in traffic?” Clarke offered. 

Just then there was a knock at the door, courtesy of Anya. “Well look who the cat dragged in,” Raven grinned, “Where’ve you been?” Anya was dressed in only a blue and black corset, fishnet tights halfway up her thighs and heels on. 

“It’s a long story. Let’s just get this over with, alright?” 

“No no no, this is too good to pass up, what happened An?” 

Anya sighed, resigned to telling the story. “Okay, so I was at work. And Lexa and Costia come in which is normal, they drop by sometimes to get hot chocolate. I didn’t think anything of it except they were in there way later than the usually are. I got off my shift and they wanted to hang out so I said sure and well,” she gestures to her costume, “that’s how I got this.” 

“That doesn’t explain anything, why would they put you in that?” Clarke asked. 

“To embarrass me really, make me come to practice like this. In all honesty you all should be thanking me for wearing this, it really shows off my curves.” Anya smirks, having not failed to notice the looks of shock on the other women’s faces. 

“Whatever, let’s get on with practice yeah?” Raven blushed, waving off Anya before planting herself behind her guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this is my first actual attempt at a chapter fanfiction aside from stuff in high school so let me know how I can improve!


	4. Totally Non-Canon Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so much longer than I originally planned. Like this is one of the longest pieces I've ever written. Basically it's a little over 3k worth of smut, so enjoy. Unbeta'd as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the crackiest non-canon chapter to ever be written. I would like feedback however - are the subjects in here(slight dom/sub content, sex toy usage, anal, etc) something you all would like to see later on in the fic? I was also wondering if you'd like a sort of edited version of this to become canon. But really the point of the chapter was that I received requests for Lexa to be included and how could I say no?

“Hey Cla- oh.” Anya opened her apartment door to find Clarke standing in the hallway, adorned with a sea green and black corset, and fishnets up to her knees, complete with red lipstick and mascara to bring out the rich blue of her eyes. 

 

“Like what you see, Anya?” Clarke smirked, placing a hand over her hip. If she couldn’t have Anya, fuck it, she’d make her wish she did. 

 

“Um wh-where’s Octavia?” Anya stuttered slightly before regaining her posture, “She said she needed to see me.” 

 

“Do you still have that corset Lexa and Costia tricked you into getting?” The dark haired beauty smiled from behind Clarke, sporting a dark green and black corset and matching accessories. 

 

“I suppose you two want to come in.” 

 

Raven makes her way over a few minutes later, and with that they begin to plot.

 

*

 

“So what’s the plan again?” Raven asked, tightening her leg brace over her fishnets. Her corset was red and black, her hair out in curls instead of a ponytail for effect.

 

“We go over there and, well, put on a show.” Clarke replied. 

 

“What happens afterwards?” Octavia asked. 

 

“Depends on what happens during. Though I wouldn’t be opposed to spending the night there, if you know what I mean.” At that Raven waggled her eyebrows. Just then, Anya came out of the bathroom, smelling like apple perfume and looking almost goddess like with her dirty blonde hair coming down in waves, blue and black corset pulled tightly against her torso. Raven’s jaw dropped, a blush forming on her cheeks. 

 

“Looking good, babe.” Octavia smiled, taking the time to kiss Anya and graze her fingers over her cleavage. “Let’s knock ‘em dead.” 

 

*

 

Lexa opened the apartment door, and was startled to find a group of corset clad women in front of her. 

  
“May we come in?” Clarke smirked, lightly tapping Lexa’s jaw which had dropped the moment she saw her. She doesn’t wait for an answer, instead gently pushing past the woman and into the living room, surprising Costia in the process. 

  
“And to whom do we owe the honor for this display?” Costia quickly gathered her character, bowing at the band members. 

 

“Well since you tricked me into embarrassing myself, we figured we’d repay the favor.” 

 

“Then who are we to stop you, right Lex?” 

 

“Oh! Uh, yeah sure.” Lexa faltered, shutting the door along with her jaw. She sat down on the tan couch, brushing thighs with Costia. 

 

“Let’s get this party started, huh?” Raven grinned, eager to work on Costia. Octavia busied herself with turning on the speaker, blasting Selena Gomez’s ‘Can’t Keep My Hands to Myself’. As she sauntered over to the dark skinned woman she ran her hands through her hair, settling her gaze on her. “Any special requests, hun?” 

 

Costia paused before looking at Anya expectantly. “There's four of you and two of us.” 

 

“Hm, I suppose I could help you out.” Anya walked over, running her fingers across Costia’s jawline. 

 

Meanwhile Clarke stared at Lexa, slowly making her way over to the couch. She placed a hand on both shoulders and bent slightly to allow Lexa a better view of her cleavage. By this point Lexa’s whole face was cherry red, fingers clutching at the couch cushion. “What’s wrong, Lexa? A little out of your element?” She leaned in, pressing the darker haired woman further back into the couch until she was flushed against it. “Uncomfortable? Embarrassed, Lexie?” Clarke eased back a little, taking her her hands off of Lexa to unbutton her corset slightly. Bracing both hands on opposite sides of Lexa’s thighs then, she leaned in past her cheek and whispered, “Good.” before withdrawing suddenly. 

 

Octavia took her place, kissing her roughly and grabbing her hips. “You’re not a bad kisser, Lexa. I was actually expecting much less.” She winked. Clarke rummaged through the kitchen, finding a bottle of red wine and a glass. She poured herself a generous amount before making her way back to the living room. 

 

Raven took the liberty of tracing the edge of Costia’s shirt, sweeping her fingertips over her stomach and hips. “You enjoying yourself, Costia?” 

 

“Maybe,” Costia said nonchalantly, “but it would be better if I got to touch you.” 

 

“Ah, but how much fun would that be?” Anya replied before capturing Costia’s lips. “But maybe you’d want to move this to the bedroom?” 

 

“As long as that’s okay with you Lex?” Costia looked over at her girlfriend, who, admittedly, was slightly occupied at the moment.

 

“Yeah, and the same goes for me?” 

 

“No problem, love.” Costia smiled, pressing her lips to Lexa’s cheek before being pulled away by Raven and Anya. 

 

*

 

Still in the living room, Clarke took the opportunity to sit next to Lexa, flitting her fingers around her nipples. “Clarke, that’s not fair.” She whispered, Octavia having just practically motorboated her. 

 

“What’s not fair?” The blonde firmly flicked Lexa’s right nipple before letting her hand wander to the other. 

 

“I can't do anything.” Lexa explained,  wanting to touch the two women.  

 

“Well that's really too bad, Lexie.” Clarke said apathetically as she lowered her hand to the hem of Lexa’s pants. “You want me to touch you here?”

 

Lexa nodded her consent. “Please,” she bucked her hips searching for friction. “Please touch me.”

 

“Octavia would you take her to the guest bedroom?” Clarke asked, gathering the glass and finishing it off. 

  
“No problem, Clarke.” Octavia replied, helping Lexa off the couch and leading her down the hall. Once they got into the bedroom she kissed the other dark haired girl, grabbing her ass and pushing her onto the nearest wall. “You’re so fucking sexy.” She muttered against Lexa’s neck, biting her and soothing it over with her lips and tongue. 

 

Clarke entered the bedroom, gently pulling Octavia away from Lexa, who had a dazed look in her eyes. Clarke took hold of her waist, bringing her to the center of the room. 

 

“Strip, baby.” Lexa did as she was told, lifting her shirt over her head showing off her athletic build. She rid herself of her pants as well, revealing her matching dark green bra and panties. 

 

Clarke took off her heels, unbuttoning her corset a little more, uncovering her cleavage. 

 

“God I want you.”   
  
“I bet you do, Lexie. Get on the bed for me, will you?” 

 

Lexa obeyed, flopping onto her back in the middle of the bed. Octavia planted herself next to her, nipping at her neck and flirting her fingers under her panties. 

 

Clarke soon followed after sliding her heels off, resting her hand on Octavia’s waist as she straddled the woman at her mercy. Clarke took this time to study Lexa beneath her, how her breathing was ragged, chest heaving with want on the navy blue covers. “What would you like, Lexa?” 

 

“I want you to fuck me.” She whispered, reaching out to grab Clarke's wrists but Clarke beat her to the punch, clasping their hands together and pinning Lexa further on the bed. 

 

“Can't hear you babe.” Clarke said sweetly, brushing her lips against Lexa’s and positioning herself to where her clit was on top of one of Lexa’s thighs, her right in between Lexa’s. “What do you want?”

 

“You to fuck me, Clarke.” Lexa whimpered, lifting her hips to try and get friction against her own clit. 

 

“What do you think, O? Or maybe we should put her on the backburner for a bit?” 

 

“Come to think of it, why don’t we let her rest a bit?” The younger Blake smirked, capturing Clarke’s lips and running her fingers up her cleavage. Clarke returned the favor, reaching down to rub Clarke’s clit under her panties. 

  
  
“Fuck, O.” She moaned, unbuttoning Octavia’s corset fully and palming her breasts, flicking her nipples as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. 

 

Lexa was getting wetter by the second, deciding to risk the consequences of trying to touch the pair. She gently palmed Clarke’s ass and the blonde moaned, pushing back into the touch for a moment before breaking her kiss with Octavia. “You want to touch me, Lexa?” Lexa only nodded, biting her bottom lip. “Then You'll have to earn it. Will you be a good girl and let me ride your face?” 

 

Lexa nodded enthusiastically, letting go of Clarke's hands as she crawled upwards on her body. “Pull my panties down, Lexa.” Lexa did so, coming eye level with Clarke's pussy. “What are you waiting on, I already gave you the invitation.” At this the darker haired woman dove in, flattening her tongue against Clarke’s wetness and eagerly licking up her slit. “There you go, good girl.” Lexa continued her ministrations, sucking at the blonde’s clit before slipping her tongue inside the woman above her. 

 

“You’re probably getting wet for us, aren’t you?” Octavia brushed her fingers down to Lexa’s core and flitted her fingertips over her panties as she removed Clarke’s corset, revealing her sizable breasts, straddling Lexa behind Clarke and reaching in front to play with Clarke’s chest. 

 

*

 

Across the hall, Raven was wrestling for dominance over Costia with Anya, the darker skinned woman reaping the benefits of being with the two of them. She was currently pinned against the wall by both women, each paying a great deal of attention to her breasts. “Anya I think they are some toys in the bottom drawer over there, mind getting them?” Costia asked, letting Raven take over her mouth while Anya was across the room. 

 

When she came back there were two harnesses and dildos in her hands. “This what you had in mind, Cos?” 

 

“Sure, that works.” Costia grinned, unbuttoning her pants and lifting her shirt off her head. “Anya, mind going behind me?” The taller woman nodded, coming behind Costia and unfastening her bra. “Fuck, An.” The afroed woman moaned as Anya palmed her breasts, letting the dildo rub gently against her ass. 

 

Raven hooked her thumbs in the sides of her panties, sliding them down past her thighs and onto the floor. Raven stayed on her knees, gazing up at her through her long lashes. “Mind if I taste you?” Costia nodded, feeling Anya kneading her ass and spreading her open just slightly, grabbing a small bottle of lube to ready Costia for the dildo. 

 

“This still okay?” Anya brushed her lips over the shell of her ear, feeling Costia nod before she slid a slender finger in her ass, letting her adjust and rock against her slightly as Raven continued eating her out with earnest.  

 

Costia was riding on cloud nine, Anya having added another finger as Raven traveled back upwards on her body, taking a nipple into her mouth and running her tongue over it before sucking gently. “You ready to take us both?” husked Anya, taking her panties off before attaching the harness to feel the pressure directly on her clit. Raven did the same, taking off both her corset and panties as she ran her fingers down the backs of Costia’s thighs before hoisting her up and wrapping her thighs around her waist. Costia nodded, bringing one hand behind her to Anya’s waist and the other on Raven’s shoulder. 

  
  
The women entered her together, all three of them uttering moans at the first contact. Pushing deeper until both Raven and Anya were fully sheathed, Costia rested her head on Raven’s shoulder before signaling that the pair could continue. They started off at a slow and steady pace, letting Costia become accustomed to the feeling before speeding up, and before long their moans and whimpers filled the room. “You gonna come for us, Cos?” Raven whispered, pumping faster into the woman. 

  
  
“Y-yeah,” Costia whined, “I’m so close.” She fell off the edge a moment later, stars bursting behind her eyes. Raven lets her down gently, Anya already having pulled out so Costia can lay on the bed. “Raven come here, get on top of me.” Costia offered, coaxing Raven’s center over her own and bucking her hips upwards to get friction. Anya crawled over her, facing Raven with her pussy over Costia’s mouth. Costia brought her hands over Anya’s thighs to bring her mouth flush against her, setting out to work on bringing her closer to her orgasm. Raven continued riding Costia, connecting her lips with Anya’s and fondling her breasts. 

 

Anya reached down to play with Raven’s clit as she brought her hips further down on Costia’s face, sputtering slightly before whining and coming to her own climax. At this Raven pouted playfully, removing herself from Costia and standing off of the bed. “Both of you came but not me.” Anya grinned, crawling off of Costia to bring her attention to Raven.    
  


“Now Raven,” Anya drawled, looming over her as she stood, “Be a dear and lay on the bed, would you? Costia, would you join me for a moment?” Costia agreed, getting up and crossing the room with the dirty blonde. “I’m going to assume that Raven has a thing for handcuffs, and I’m also going to venture that she has something for orgasm denial as well. Shall we?” She gestured towards the restraints in the bottom drawer, as well as the vibe bullet. 

 

“I’m in.” Costia smiled, grabbing the bullet and turning on her heel to face Raven. “Hey Raven, you a fan of these?” 

 

“Totally, come over here beautiful.” Raven beckoned her, smiling even more when Costia made her way over. “Holy shit that feels good.” She moaned as Costia turned it on and slowly pushed it into her.  

 

After washing her hands in the bathroom, Anya came back into the room, bringing the handcuffs over to the bed. “Hold your hands out for me, Rae.” She smirked

 

“Only if it’s handcuffs Anya, nothing else.” Raven warned. 

 

“They’re handcuffs, see?” Anya held them out, seeking Raven’s approval before going further. Raven nodded, holding out her wrists. “There we go, you’re so pretty like this.” She complimented, kissing her gently and asking for entrance to Raven’s both with her tongue against her lips. Raven assented, parting her lips and deepening the kiss, moaning as Costia turned the bullet to a higher power. “You close, honey?” Raven groaned in response, feeling Costia’s tongue gliding across her clit as she moved the bullet inside of her. “That’s too bad.” Anya pulled away from the brunette, tapping Costia on the shoulder as well. She turned the bullet off completely, letting Raven wait as Anya’s fingers began to make their way down to Costia’s dripping pussy. “Still wet, babe? Mind if I take a dip?” 

 

“No problem, An.” Costia consented, Raven left pouting once again as she watched the two. 

 

*

 

“Oh Lex, what are we gonna do with you?” Clarke snickered, her palm stinging slightly after spanking the tan woman. “If you just followed directions we’d be fine. But you’re a little brat, aren’t you?”

 

“No I’m not a little brat.” Lexa disagreed. 

 

“Then prove it. Make Octavia and I come.” Clarke gestured to their naked forms. Lexa wiggled signaling for Clarke to climb off of her. Lexa rolled over and sat up, crawling over to Octavia at the foot of the bed. She kissed the other brunette, letting her lips wander across her cheek and down her neck before settling on her nipples for a moment. She traveled further down, placing a hickey on her hip before wrapping her hands around her thighs and kissing her center, flicking her tongue over her clit afterwards. Octavia knotted her fingers in Lexa’s hair, not missing how Clarke was lighting rubbing circles on her own clit. Lexa kept eating her out with vigor, and it wasn’t long until Octavia was gushing waves onto Lexa’s tongue.

 

After kissing Octavia and wiping her face of her juices, Clarke came over to the bed and pinned her beneath her once again. However, she suddenly shifted her weight so that she was on top of the blonde, reaching down in between them to Clarke’s clit. “Now Clarke, do you want to come?” She smirked fully, loving how Clarke could only nod breathlessly. Lexa brought their lips together again, deepening the kiss before entering Clarke with two fingers. Not long after, the blonde was whimpering and moaning the brunette’s name. “Beg, Clarke.” 

 

“Please, Lexa.” 

 

“Please  _ what _ , Clarke?”    
  


“Please let me come.” Clarke groaned.

 

“There you go.” Lexa doubled in her efforts, speeding up her thrusts and curling her fingers deep inside of the blonde. Clarke came with a scream of her name, collapsing with exhaustion on the bed. Lexa sweetly kissed her forehead before rolling off of her, tugging on Octavia’s hand and laying down with the two of them for the night. 

 

*

 

“The handcuffs are a little sore, Anya.” Raven shifted on the bed, having already spent a while in the one position. 

 

Anya gathers the key from the drawer, unlocking the cuffs and rubbing Raven’s wrists soothingly. “Feeling okay now?” 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Raven smiled, “can we get back to the part where I finally come?” 

 

“Not quite,” Costia answered, “you want the vibe again?” 

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed.” Raven moans when the vibe is brought up to the medium setting, leaving her whimpering. 

 

“No coming until I say so, understood?” Raven nods, tilting her head back on the pillow as she clutches the sheets. She grabs the bottle of lube, looking for confirmation from Raven before she fingers her.

“Please, Costia.” She entered her slowly, Raven whimpering slightly as she pushes past the tight ring of muscles and curls her fingers just slightly. “Fuck yeah, Cos.” 

 

Anya wrapped her hands around Costia’s waist, kissing down her spine as she moved her fingers faster within Raven, turning the setting up again on the vibe. “I’m gonna come, please let me come Costia.” 

 

“Not yet, Raven.” She turned the vibe down once again, slowing her thrusts until Raven was no longer on the edge before working her up again. “You’re doing so well for me.” Costia complimented, moving her other hand to flick Raven’s left nipple, letting her mouth fall onto the other. Soon enough Raven was on the edge again, eyes falling into the back of her head in anticipation. “Don’t you dare, Raven. I didn’t say you could come.” 

  
Raven groans as the vibe is turned off once again, and Costia turns to look at Anya. “Do you think she’s had enough?” 

 

“She’s done well so far, she deserves a treat.” Anya smirks before resuming her worship of Costia’s form.    
  


Costia turns the the vibe on the highest setting for the last time, curling her fingers just so that she touches the back of her g-spot, finally, when Raven is on the brink again she speaks. “You may come, Raven. Come for me.” On cue, Raven’s mouth falls open in a perfect ‘O’, letting out a harsh exhale before arching her back towards Costia. As she falls back to the mattress Anya tumbles next to her, gathering up the covers for warmth and Costia falls in line with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Back to full canon in the next chapter. Also Raven/Costia is totally a thing I'm going to write more about.


	5. The First Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gig+party=chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have had very little experience with drunk people so I apologize if my characterization is off here. That said, I hope you enjoy this week's chapter and it's full canon-ness!

After finally writing the songs they were going to perform, the week before their first gig came and went in a flurry of last minute prep sessions and band practices. The women were all excited to finally get to be on stage. “Now just keep in mind, it’s only a novice battle of the bands so they’re not gonna think too highly of us.” Anya said during their last pep talk before the performance.

  
“Don’t tell me that means we’re gonna take it easy on them.” Octavia pounded her palm with her first.    
  
“No O, but they aren’t gonna think we’re hot shit. We’ve still got a lot of work to do and we were lucky to get this gig in the first place.” Raven assured her. 

 

“And no trash talking the competition.” Clarke looked pointedly at the pair.    
  
“Why would we do that?” Raven smirked, holding her hands in the air. 

 

“Just please be on your best behavior. We need this money if we want to get anywhere with this project of ours.” 

 

“Fine.” Octavia and Raven both rolled their eyes but complied all the same.    
  
“More importantly, let’s kick some ass.” Anya smiled, looking forward to playing some sweet bass riffs. 

  
“Yeah, let’s kick some ass!” The group exclaimed. 

 

“Next up is uh, the Grounders? Give it up for the Grounders folks!” The announcer’s voice boomed over the crowd, who were politely clapping. Lexa and Costia however could be heard from the stage, whooping and cheering for their friends. 

 

The women took their places on stage as the crowd quieted down aside for a few mumbles here and there. All eyes were on them. “Thanks for having us, we are the Grounders!” Clarke exclaimed, before starting the melody of the song. 

 

*

 

After their set, the group half-listened to the rest of the bands, anxiously awaiting the final say from the judges. “Alright folks, that was the last band. Give it up again for Corkscrewed!” The crowd cheered before being settled down again by the announcer. “Now it’s the moment you, especially the bands, have all been waiting for. The judges have sent in the final votes and here, in my hand, is the name of the band that will win $200 as well as a spot in an upcoming show at this venue. And the winner is the Grounders! Maybe it was a weird band name contest as well!” 

 

“Congrats you guys!” Lexa and Costia surprised the group with bouquets of roses. “We couldn’t think of letting your victory go unrewarded.” The pair was wearing matching black dresses, Costia’s exposing a bit of her slender back and showing off the rich brown of her eyes whereas Lexa’s had a slit on the thigh. 

 

“Well now that we won, why don’t we all go back home.” The art student suggested, remembering several assignments she still needed to work on. 

 

“Are you kidding me Clarke? We just won our first battle of the bands  _ and  _ it was our first gig! Let’s celebrate, bitches!” 

 

*

 

Once the six of them arrived at the club, Raven immediately set off to the bar to order a round of shots. Sparing a quick once over of the bartender, the dark haired beauty decided to push her luck. “Hey good lookin’, can we get a round of tequila? Or should I just take your number instead?”

 

“Tequila I can do. The number however, you’re gonna have to work for.” She replied, before handing off the small glasses. “Name’s Niylah, by the way.” 

 

Raven smirked and put a little more sway in her hips as she walked away. “Ten bucks I get the bartender’s number by the end of the night.” 

 

“Twenty if you go home with her, Rae.” Octavia encouraged.

  
“Oh it’s on, O.” 

  
Throughout the night, Raven did her best to seduce Niylah the bartender, though Clarke had slightly different plans. 

  
“Hey Anya, wanna dance?” Clarke whispered while Octavia was occupied with her phone, and Lexa and Costia with each other on the dance floor.

 

“O, Clarke and I are gonna dance wanna come with?” 

 

“Nah, I think I’d rather watch Rae try to flirt with the bartender.” 

 

Before Anya could say anything else Clarke had already pulled her towards the edge of the dance floor, keeping her grip on her hand until they were on the opposite side of the club. “What’s going on, Clarke?”

 

“What, you don’t wanna dance with me after all?” The younger blonde turned away from her and flushed her back against Anya’s chest. “You don’t want this?” Clarke boldly grabbed Anya’s hands again, placing them on her hips before wrapping her own around the taller girl’s neck. 

 

“Clarke I think you’ve had too much to drink.” The rumbles in her chest when she spoke sent a shiver down Clarke’s spine.

 

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p’ in the word, looping a lock of Anya’s hair around her finger. “Maybe you haven’t had enough.” 

 

“I agreed to be the sober one out of all of us so the rest of you could have a good time, I’m not going back on that.” She said with finality, leading Clarke off of the dance floor and back to the group’s booth. 

 

A while after, Raven and Octavia decided to start dancing which was all well and good at first, but the two being drunk as they were got a little too handsy on the floor. 

 

“Hey An, I’m gonna go ahead and take Raven and Octavia home, I think they’ve had enough fun.” Lexa stepped up to take the two home with Costia. 

 

“Alright, I’ll take Clarke back to your apartment. Let me know when you get Octavia in bed.”

  
“Will do.” Lexa assured before ushering the shorter brunettes out of the club.

 

“Hey Clarke, I’m taking you home alright?” Anya focused her attention back on the other drunk girl. 

 

“You’re pretty.” Clarke slurred. “And really tall.”

 

“Thanks, Clarke.” Anya busied herself with calling an uber. The ride was mostly uneventful, and Clarke drifted off on Anya’s shoulder a few moments in. 

 

“Alright party animal, let’s get you to bed.” Anya hefted Clarke over her shoulder, carrying her inside the building and up to her apartment. “Where are your keys, Clarke?” 

 

“You smell nice, blondie.” Clarke muttered, lazily wriggling her hand into her back pocket for her keys. She pressed them into the taller girl’s chest before tangling her fingers in the dirty blonde locks. 

 

“Thanks, you drunk. Now let’s get you inside.” She shifted Clarke’s weight on her shoulder before unlocking the door and returned her hold on the now squirming girl she was carrying. Anya gently steadied Clarke on her feet after putting her down safely in her room. “I’m gonna take your shirt off now Clarke, okay?”    
  
“I’m a little too drunk for that, Ani-bear.” Clarke giggled. 

  
“Oh Christ, I’m not asking for sex, I’m asking because those clothes are gonna be uncomfortable to wake up in and it’s hot as hell in this apartment.” 

 

“Ani-bear y’know you could tell me if you had a crush on me.” Clarke ignored her, opting to grab the collar of Anya’s button up and pull her on top of her on the bed. “Maybe because I might have a crush on you too.” She brought a finger up to lightly bop Anya on the nose before starting to unbutton her shirt. 

 

“You are exceedingly drunk, Clarke. I’m gonna get you some water and an aspirin alright?” 

 

“Hey Ani-bear don’t leave!”    
  
“I’m going across the hall and I’ll be back in less than a minute, Clarke.” 

 

“Fine.” The younger blonde mumbled before attempting to wriggle her shirt off.

 

Anya pushed herself off the bed and got some aspirin from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom before grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen. When she returned to Clarke’s room, the blue eyed girl had crawled under the covers, seemingly passed out.  _ I’ll just put the aspirin and water out for her.  _ She thought. She had already opened the bedroom door when she heard Clarke’s mumble of ‘stay, Anya.’ 

 

“Clarke?” 

 

“I want you to stay.” She sat up in the bed, staring the older woman down. 

 

“Alright, young one.” Anya rid herself of the button up before joining Clarke in bed, mindful to keep a respectful distance.    
  
“No, cuddle with me.” Clarke protested. 

 

“Clarke, you’re very inebriated.”    
  
“That doesn’t mean we can’t cuddle, Anya.” She replied quietly, hurt laced in her voice. 

 

_ She has no idea what she truly means to me, does she?  _ Anya thought, scooting closer to Clarke and tentatively wrapping one of her arms around her waist. Clarke’s soft breath warmed her collarbone as she entwined their legs, before pushing against Anya. “No pants.”

 

“Clarke that’s not a rule I’m willing to follow.” 

 

“No pants, Anya.”

 

“As much as I would like to have an underwear sleepover with you, it would be inappropriate of me.” 

 

“We’ll just have one next time then.” Clarke decided, climbing on top of Anya and wrapping her arms around her neck. “This is nice, though.” 

 

Anya rested her hands on the small of Clarke’s back, lightly kissing her forehead before letting herself drift off to sleep. 

 

“Hey An?” Clarke whispered after a few minutes, having not fallen asleep. “An? Please have a crush on me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as always so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Also please feel free to let me know ways that I can improve in writing this. This is just a fun fic but I'm planning to put out more work that has a lot more thought and angst put into it so I'm hoping those have a lot more depth and the writing's better. Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Muffins & Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the Battle of the Bands. Pretty Anya-centric, which I'm very proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unb-b-beta'd as always. I also made a little reference to BoJack Horseman on Netflix - great show, I may or may not have watched all of the seasons within a week or two.

  There was one thing Clarke Griffin was sure of: She was never drinking again. Okay, correction. She’s never drinking  _ tequila  _ again. Much better. Though the aspirin and water Anya had left on the nightstand had helped, her head wasn’t having a very fun time trying to function. She walked slowly out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, glad Anya had the sense to close the blinds before she woke up. 

 

_   Speaking of which, where is she?  _ Clarke thought, glancing around the apartment. She found a note on the fridge which explained Anya’s invisibility stating that ‘she’d gone out to get coffee and food’ and to ‘get some rest, I’ll be back soon.’  _ Welp, can’t argue with that logic. _ Clarke helped herself to a few slices of bologna from the fridge and eagerly made her way back to bed. 

 

  Soon after, Clarke heard a knock on the door before a quiet ‘Clarke, it’s me.’ Pushing off the covers, the blonde sat up again and made her way over to open the door for Anya. She was greeted with the sight of the dirty blonde woman slightly disheveled, hair just barely beginning to frizz, although she seemed a little out of breath. “Anya, come in.” Clarke said as loudly as she could stand, shifting aside to let the taller woman come through the doorway.    
  
  “I went to your favorite coffee shop, and I got muffins too.” Anya spoke quietly, setting the brown bags down on the countertop. “Did the water and aspirin help?” 

 

  “Yeah, thanks.” Clarke replied, shuffling to stand next to her bandmate, rummaging through the first bag she could get her hands on. “Blueberry, you remembered my favorite.” She smiled, noticing the slight blush on Anya’s cheeks.    
  


  “Well I hate it, so it’s easy to remember you love it.” She brushed off the topic, grabbing her coffee and moving to sit on the couch in the living room. Clarke brought the muffin and coffee with her as she settled on the couch next to the other woman. Picking up the remote, she turned on the tv and switched to Netflix, quietly handing the remote to Anya afterwards. “Do you like watching shows about assholes, Clarke?” Anya asked, hitting the search button. 

  
  “If by that you mean people’s personalities, then yes.” 

 

  Anya stayed silent, opting to search  _ BoJack Horseman _ and playing the first episode. The first few minutes passed uneventfully, Clarke chuckling quietly at a few of the lines and Anya pretending she wasn’t taking glances at the other woman every five seconds. After the fifteen minute mark however, Clarke shifted closer to Anya, gingerly placing her head on her shoulder. By the start of the next episode Anya had wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulder, intently staring at the screen. After making their way through a few more episodes, Anya called it quits. “I’ve got work Clarke, but text me if you need me, alright?” 

 

  Clarke muttered, “Will do.” before going back to her bedroom, blanket wrapped around her frame. Anya let herself out, leaving the second muffin on the the counter. Getting into the car, she put on the radio before starting it up, taking the road to the library. Finally in her own space, she let the last night’s wash over her. One, she’d gotten an uber with Clarke home. Friendly. Two, she’d put some aspirin and water on the nightstand for her. Definitely friendly. Three, she’d slept in the same bed as Clarke. Not so friendly, but innocent enough. Four, she was still awake until moments after Clarke asked her to have a crush on her too. Clarke had a crush on her. Not at all friendly. 

 

  “What the hell is wrong with me, I have a girlfriend! Octavia and Clarke have just barely patched their shit up and I’m already tearing it down.” Anya berated herself, slamming the car door before collecting herself.  _ You’ve got a job to do, so do it Anya.  _ Except all throughout her shift she couldn’t help but feel guilty about her feelings for Clarke.  _ I just have to tell Octavia, even if it puts me in the doghouse. Better now than after things get out of hand.  _

 

  Anya clocked out of work that afternoon tired of dealing with both emotional and customer issues. On the drive back to Octavia’s, she realized that her problem with having a crush on Clarke wasn’t about how might lead to cheating at all, she felt guilty over possibly severing the friendship between the two for good.  _ Maybe I could be with both of them, _ she thought,  _ realistically it wouldn’t work, but a girl can dream. _

 

  Pulling up to Octavia’s apartment complex, Anya took the stairs up to the fourth floor, dodging a few children’s toys as she went. She knocked on the door, expecting to find Octavia in sweats and a sports bra like she usually wore this time of day. The sight that greeted her however, was Raven - in a red dress. “Hey Raven,” she said, slightly nervously, “where’s O?”    
  
  “She’s getting dressed, did you forget we have that gala thing for STEM majors tonight?” Raven answered, ushering Anya inside the apartment. 

 

  “Shit, yeah. But I thought it started at six.”

 

  “We’re running some errands first, did you need her for something?” 

 

  “No, no. You too do your thing, I’ll talk to her when she gets back.” 

 

  “Talk to me about what?” Octavia exited her bedroom, looping her arms around Anya’s waist. “How beautiful you look despite the fact that you just came from work, or how beautiful I look because I’m all dolled up?” 

 

  “The latter, O.” Anya smiled gently, turning in Octavia’s arms to press a kiss on her lips. “But thank you for the compliment.”

 

  “Gross, get a room Mrs. and Mrs. Pda.” 

 

  “Excuse me, you mean Mrs. and Mrs. Pda-Blake-Pine, right?” Octavia retorted, tugging Anya closer to the bedroom. 

 

  “Octavia, don’t you have to do errands before the gala with Raven?” Anya asked, glancing back at the tan girl’s annoyed frown. 

  
  “She can wait, I haven’t seen you since yesterday.” The brunette smirked, closing the door behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing feedback from you all, so please don't be afraid to comment!


	7. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an author's note, info on a new update schedule.

Okay! So I've become more and more busy as the semester has progressed and midterms are next week so I have a lot of things going on. Because of that, the update schedule is changing from every Wednesday to every Friday or Saturday. Mid week updates are always fun but they're just not practical anymore for me. That said, when things slow down again the updates might be a bit sooner. Thanks for understanding, and I'll get this week's update out either tomorrow or Saturday. 

Also, a shoutout to Orionslave because they're like the coolest person ever and they always comment.


	8. The Beers and a Dance Party Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gala time and some celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up just like I promised. Yay! Also, points to whoever can name the band the first half of the title is by.

  “O we’re going to be late!" Raven pounded on the bedroom door to no avail. “I guess I’ll just go by myself, whatever.” She mumbled, gathering her purse and keys. She headed out the door, heels clicking on the tile floor of the apartment building.  _ I’ll just have to show the professionals how good I am, double time.  _ As the elevator dinged and opened to the first floor, she stepped out as confident as ever. Walking out into the busy D.C. night, she made her way to her old and faithful Avalon, getting comfy in the seat before taking off towards Polis U. 

 

  “So Raven,” she spoke to herself, “heard you’re going to the stem majors gala all alone, having to kiss ass and maybe get an internship for this summer, why’s that?” 

 

  “Well me, I’ll have you know what originally I was going with Octavia but Anya just waltzes in and steals her. Totally stole her from right under me and they’re having sexy fun times and I’m stuck brown nosing.” 

 

  “That’s too bad, Raven.” She stopped at a light, the glow of headlights reflecting off her nails. “How does that make you feel?” 

 

  “Super glad I’m single, reporter Raven.” She accelerated, chuckling sarcastically. Taking a turn, she turned up the volume on the radio, Radiohead’s “Creep” sounding through the car. She traveled the rest of the way in the same fashion, humming occasionally. As she pulled up to the ballroom, she noticed the great amount of cars piled up in the parking lot.  _ Better get in there quick.  _ She thought, climbing out of the car and throwing her purse over her shoulder.  As she entered the ballroom, she caught sight of the new chandelier, sprinkling golden light into the room. The tables were dressed with white cloths printed with a floral pattern and the standard settings of silverware and glasses. The greeter handed her a program, detailing various speeches and awards to be given out. 

 

  The professionals there were already mingling quietly, the servers busy bringing out champagne and cheese and cracker platters. One such stopped before her, though she waved him off in favor of taking in the rest of the room. She noticed several of her professors, most significantly her Advanced Robotics professor, talking with a deeply tanned man with slightly graying black hair. Raven made her way over, offering small waves or nods of acknowledgement when need be. Her professor noticed her walking over, smiling and getting the attention of her colleague. “Raven Reyes, always a pleasure.” 

 

  “Same to you, Dr. Lankin.” Raven greeted her warmly, offering a side hug. 

 

  “Dr. Sinclair this is one of my best students, Raven Reyes. Majoring in Mech Engineering with a minor in chemistry. She’s a keeper.” Dr. Lankin gave her a pat on the back, urging her forward slightly towards the warm looking man. “Raven, Dr. Sinclair does a lot of partnership work with NASA and various tech companies.” 

 

  “It’s an honor to meet you, sir.” Raven flushed slightly, shaking his hand. “It’s amazing to meet someone who works with NASA.” 

 

   “Just as much to see someone who will one day.” Sinclair replied, “Outside of engineering though, what interests you Raven?” 

 

  “Actually I play in a band with my friends, we’re The Grounders. We just won the Battle of the Bands last night.” She can’t help the rush of pride in her chest when Sinclair smiles at this, going on to tell her about how he was in a band himself in college. The rest of the evening passes just as well, Raven even getting surprised by a faculty award for her excellence in a previous Machine Design class. She leaves with a handful, both of the award and a number in her phone to call for an interview with the company Sinclair worked for, the Ark. 

 

  As soon as she was out of sight of the top notch crowd she fist pumped violently, filled with pride and joy at her work. “What the hell, I’ll get some beers on the way back, this calls for a celebration!” Driving out of the lot, she headed towards the store with adrenaline in her veins. Stopped at the store, she grabbed a case of beer and went home, eager to tell Clarke the good news. “Honey, I’m home!” She laughed, seeing Clarke on their old green couch, eating ice cream straight out of the tub. “And I’m up for a promotion!” 

 

  “Rae that’s great, the gala went well then?” Clarke sat up, setting the ice cream on the living room table. 

 

  “It went swimmingly, if I do say so myself.” The latina mocked, fixing an imaginary tie upon her collar. “I talked to  _ the  _ Dr. Sinclair, he works for the Ark! They work with  _ NASA,  _ Clarke!” 

 

  “I’m well aware, Raven.” Clarke chuckled at her friend’s excitement, following her figure across the apartment into the kitchen. “You got beer, should I invite the gang?” 

 

  “I think we’ll keep the celebration within the band, don’t you think Clarkey?” Raven sing songed, breaking the beers out of the cardboard. 

 

_ “ _ No problem, Rae. ” And with that, Raven’s master plan was a go. 

 

  “That works, blondie. You wanna get us started?” Raven tossed Clarke a beer, the blonde catching it and promptly cracking it open. “Might as well, Rae.” 

 

  Raven put the rest of the beers in the fridge, taking out her phone to text the rest of the band. 

 

**[Raeminator (10:23 pm) -** _ I’m assuming you two are up for a party? _ **]**

 

**[Little Blake (10:25 pm) -** _ A big one? Cause if so we’ll pass. _ **]**

 

**[Raeminator (10:28 pm) -** _ Nope, just the Grounders. _ **]**

 

**[Anya (10:31 pm) -** _ We’ll be there in a bit. _ **]**

 

  Her plan was moving solidly with Clarke going back to eating ice cream and she to her room to change into something more comfortable. Raven closed the door behind her, kicking off her heels and moving to her dresser for some jeans and a t-shirt. 

 

  Once she was dressed again she joined Clarke on the couch. There was a knock on the door about fifteen minutes later, and Clarke opened it to find Octavia and Anya. “Hey, girls!” Octavia said happily, walking past Clarke to go to the kitchen. “Kitchen isn’t off limits, isn’t it?” She asked, opening the fridge regardless of the answer. 

 

  “Well no, but try asking before you open the fridge next time, O.” 

 

  “More importantly, what’s the occasion?” Anya asked, joining her girlfriend in the kitchen. 

 

  “I, my dear friends, talked to Dr. Sinclair at the gala and landed myself an interview at the Ark.” Raven gloated, finishing up her own beer. 

 

  “That’s great, Rae! Anya took me there as well and I managed to rub a few elbows.” Octavia supplied, ignoring Anya’s mutter of  _ ‘rubbing noses, maybe’.  _ “I may or may not have gotten to speak with Mrs. Indra Trikru about working with Trikru Tech over the summer.” The brunette waggled her eyebrows happily.

 

  “Shit, nice job O!” Clarke got up, clapping Octavia on the back once before grabbing a second beer. “Well enough about the great internships you all have, let’s party!” She cracked open the bottle, running to her room to get her speaker. When she came back the other three had already moved the couch, Raven knowingly smirking. “So, Rae and I have a little tradition for when one of us gets something amazing, so.” She drew out the ‘o’, moving across the room to set the speaker down and plug her phone into it, “it’s dance party time.” 

 

  “Clarke, you’re well aware that I don’t dance.” Anya said, remembering only the night before where dancing with Clarke had lead her to the other blonde’s bedroom. 

 

   “Well it’s a good thing you won’t be dancing with me then.” Clarke smiled mischievously, pushing Anya in Raven’s direction, forcing the tan woman to catch the taller blonde in her arms lest she fall on the floor. 

 

  “Well if you were gonna fall for me Anya, you should’ve asked me out first.” Raven forced out, shoving her hands in her pockets once the other woman had righted herself. This was so not the way she saw this going. 

 

  “I think we’re out of other dance partner options.” Anya changed the subject, shoving a thumb over her shoulder at Octavia and Clarke dancing with each other in a mock waltz.  

 

  “Sure looks like we are.” She chuckled awkwardly, shifting her weight on her feet and looking anywhere but at the dirty blonde in front of her. 

 

   “Raven, let’s just dance for a bit so I can dance with O and you can dance with Clarke, alright?” Anya stated, already seemingly fed up with the idea. In all honesty, she had way too much on her plate already to juggle her relationship with Octavia and budding feelings for Clarke, let alone her history with Raven becoming more and more complicated from the increased time they spent together. She took the lead, hooking her hand around the brunette’s waist, pressing her palm into the warm small of her back. Raven placed a hand lightly on Anya’s shoulder, linking their free hands together. The song on Clarke’s phone at this point had aptly changed to a slower tempo, the piano filling the room. 

 

  Clarke and Octavia were having a much better time being so close to each other, Clarke feeling daring enough to bring the brunette even closer to her, wrapping her right arm fully around her waist, their faces nearly pressing together. “I’m glad we’re friends again, O. I really missed you.” 

 

  “I can’t say the same, princess.” Octavia joked, the mirth evident in her tone. “But I did miss your free booze, that I will say.” 

 

  “You’re awful.” Clarke playfully slapped Octavia’s hip, not failing to notice the woman’s slight blush. 

 

   “That’s why you love me.” Octavia said, almost forgetting just how little space there was between them before their lips almost brushed. She withdrew at the last moment, breaking free of Clarke’s arms. “I, uh, gotta go to the bathroom.” She spoke hurriedly, already dashing off down the hall.

 

  “What was that about?” Raven asked, having only gotten a peek around Anya’s shoulder. 

 

  “Dunno. But Clarke’s free so she’s all yours now.” Anya promptly let go of Raven, moving to grab her beer from the table. 

 

  “So, guess it’s me and you now, C.” Raven strode over to Clarke and took the lead, freely pressing into the blonde. 

 

  “You’re ridiculous.” Clarke giggled.

  
  “You’re someone to talk, pink cheeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will admit I screwed up with the timeline because I originally had the idea for them to be freshman in college with Anya obviously being the older of the four, but the way this chapter went and the way I want the rest of this to go, that isn't happening. So slight retcon - they're juniors with Anya still being the oldest, and the whole Finn situation went down around freshman or sophomore year. 
> 
> Sorry about that, though eventually I think I'll go back and edit the chapter(chapters, if need be) to avoid confusing people who just started or will read this in the future. I hope you're all having a great weekend, I know I am, and I hope you have a great next week as well!


	9. The Beers and a Dance Party Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the party plus something to look forward to in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez this one's short so I apologize about that, but I really wanted to get this out and the next few chapters will definitely make up for it.

  “You haven’t called me pink cheeks since we were like twelve, don’t start again now.” Clarke reprimanded. 

 

  “Fine, Clarke.” Raven agreed, nodding along to the fading out of the last song. The intro to  _ Lights _ by Ellie Goulding started to play from the speakers, prompting Clarke to knock into Raven, bringing her along as she danced around the space the couch formerly occupied. “Okay, slow down Clarke.”

 

  “I had a way then, losing it all on my own.” Clarke sang, willfully oblivious to Raven’s dislike of the way Clarke was puppeteering her. “You don’t like dancing with me, Rae?” She frowned, continuing to hum along to the lyrics. 

 

  “I do, but,” Raven let go of Clarke’s hands, bring them both around the blonde’s waist and pulling her closer to her. “it’d be a lot better if we danced like this, yeah?” She whispered, eyes flickering down to a dark mole and the lips underneath it. 

 

“This works fine.” Clarke agreed, mouth dry as she wrapped her arms around Raven’s neck. Anya was chugging her beer in the kitchen at the sappiness when Octavia came out of the bathroom.

 

“Uh, what’d I miss?” She leaned against her taller girlfriend, motioning her head towards Raven and Clarke.

 

“Apparently they have something going on. They’re good for each other, no need to meddle O.” Anya noted the way the two on the dance floor were gazing at each other, their lips slowly coming together.

 

“You sure this isn’t a bad idea, Clarke?” Raven was uncharacteristically serious, flicking her eyes in the couple in the kitchen’s direction. 

 

“Hey, I’d pick you first.” Clarke referenced the game of dodgeball where the two had met in elementary school, Raven being the smallest in the class made her last choice despite her fiery attitude. The little blonde had come over to her, offering for her to be on her team stating that ‘ _ I’d have picked you first.’ _ Clarke knew things wouldn’t work out with Anya, especially considering her reaction that morning to her drunken spiel. And it wasn’t as if Raven was a substitute, in fact she’d always had underlying feelings for the brunette, it was just that she’d never found a time to express them that wasn’t riddled with other drama.

 

She lifted one hand to caress Raven’s jaw, guiding their lips together. As their lips locked, both felt sparks go through their bodies, Raven’s grip tightening around Clarke’s waist as she deepened the kiss, turning her head to the right and planting her feet firmer on the hardwood. Clarke responded in kind, turning her head as well and playing with the baby hairs at the back of the other woman’s neck. Forgetting that they had company, Raven’s hands wandered to Clarke’s lower back, running along the line of her jeans. 

 

“Well, we’re just gonna grab some more beers and go.” Anya said loudly, breaking the two out of their reverie. Octavia quickly made her way to the fridge, grabbing three beers and tossing out a ‘bye, have fun!’ after her as she dashed out the door. “See you two later, be safe.” Anya strode out of the apartment, leaving Raven and Clarke to their own devices. 

 

“Wanna finish the ice cream?” Clarke said, looking back at Raven. 

 

“Totally.” Raven grinned, grabbing a blanket from her room before settling on the couch next to Clarke. “Here’s a blanket and, hey, there’s only one spoon.” Raven pouted.

 

“We just swapped spit, do you think I care about eating ice cream off the same spoon? Either way we’ve done it like a million times.” Clarke responded, making herself comfortable.

 

“Well yeah but this time it’s like, romantic or whatever. If you wanted it to be that is, the kiss could just be a one time thing -” Clarke cut Raven off by kissing her again, placing a hand on her knee. 

 

“Trust me, I don’t want us kissing to be just a one time thing.” She lay her hooded eyes on Raven, who was deeply flushed and her breath hitched at how beautiful her best friend looked. “In fact, I’d like to take you on a date tomorrow.” 

 

“That would be cool.” Raven blushed, looking away from the blonde and grabbing the remote from the table. She turned the TV on, flicking to a rerun of Friends before inching closer to Clarke, pressing their thighs together. Clarke responded in kind, reaching an arm around Raven’s shoulders. Ice cream long forgotten, they cuddled on the couch for the rest of the night, almost falling asleep if it weren’t for the fact that both of them knew first hand how terrible the kinks in their necks would be. “Uh, goodnight Clarke.” Raven chuckles, closing her bedroom door behind her. 

  
“Night, Rae.” Clarke calls after her. She crawls into bed, pulling the covers over her shoulders as she plans for their date the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always, and I hope your week's been great.


	10. (Another) Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about another author's note.

Alright, so because of a lack of preparation and planning on my part, this story has kind of gotten well, way over my head. Because of that, I'm taking a temporary hiatus of hopefully around a month to write some chapters and get my bearings on where I want this story to go. I was incredibly ambitious at the beginning of this, which lead to a burnout and lack of motivation to work on this fic. However, this is by no means permanent and I absolutely intend to finish this fic, owing to the fact that it's my first real attempt at a chapter story. Thank you so much for reading, and I know I said it before, but a very special shoutout to Orionslave because your comments really mean the world to me. 


End file.
